


My last letter to you

by Katinka01



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Dramatic, Grantaire pov, I hope people like it though, Love Poems, M/M, My First Poem, Other, Sad, enjoltaire - Freeform, i honestly don't know where this came from, lesmis - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katinka01/pseuds/Katinka01
Summary: A poem of Enjolras from Grantaire's POV.That's it.Honestly, I just typed in what came to mind, and it turned into a poem. It was late and I was drunk on milk and snacks. And Les Mis.





	My last letter to you

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how this happened, but I'm fairly proud of it? I hope you people like it.

What fine marble you are, my love.  
Cold and cruel  
But oh so beautiful  
I would believe you a statue had I not seen you  
Burn so bright;  
A fire behind those eyes of yours  
For a fight that I know you cannot win.

No, my love, no.  
It is not that I am a cynic.  
I have just seen the world as it is,  
And it is not as beautiful as you seem to think.  
It is of no kindness and passion  
But of pain and tears.

I hope you never see the way I do.

But,  
If anyone can change the world  
It will be you.  
Always you.  
I hope you will permit me to stay by your side,  
To see the new world dawn  
And taint the world a brilliant red.

Light up the world, oh Apollo!  
Your Icarus is flying towards you.  
Don’t let him fall.  
Don’t let yourself fall either.  
Light up the world and show the cynic how wrong he was.  
I believe in you.


End file.
